


put your circuits in the sea

by blueabsinthe



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Communication Failure, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: I would kiss you in the middle of the ocean during a lightning storm cuz I'd rather be left for dead than wondering what thunder sounds like...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	put your circuits in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days this week I'll actually post a fic and _not_ be a day behind. Today is not that day. *headdesk*
> 
> Day 2 for Pegoryu 2020. **Prompt:** famous. 
> 
> I'm feeling kinda meh about this one, but I really just needed to stop fiddling with it. I might try and expand this for a future fic. 
> 
> Title from the song "Electric Feel" by MGMT. Summary is from the poem "Wasabi" by Andrea Gibson.

Tokyo still looked beautiful even after it rained. Ryuji looks up at the sky from his spot by the window, surprised to see how grey it looked outside. Even the neon lights couldn’t save this day, he thought. The weather really did seem to be mirroring his mood. Grey and nondescript. Ryuji eyes the brightly coloured posters on the doctor’s office walls. He sighs and stretches in his chair, readjusting his legs in an effort to stave off the pain in his leg. 

Ryuji looks over when he hears the door open and close. His doctor comes over and doesn’t raise his eyes until he’s settled in his chair. “Looks like you did quite a number on your leg this time, Sakamoto.”

“’s’bad, isn’t it?”

“Well,” his doctor starts, “based on the scans, realistically speaking, in order to avoid any further damage, we should look at the options.”

“Which are?”

“We should get you under the knife soon,” Ryuji’s doctor replies matter-of-factly. 

Ryuji’s looked at the numbers. He knows all the ins and outs of the surgical procedures. He’s looking at six to twelve months recovery time. 

“Is there another option?” Ryuji asks.

His doctor shakes his head. “It’s the best option to avoid risking any long term damage.” He turns his attention to the computer screen and starts inputting data. “Should we proceed?”

Ryuji gives a sigh of resignation. “I guess I’ll clear my schedule.”

> Japan Times report …
> 
> _Sakamoto Ryuji, the star of the upcoming film,_ Take your Heart, _and notorious for his privacy about his personal life was spotted in Tokyo last night. Rumour has it he is recovering from surgery to repair his leg. We’ll continue to follow and share any new developments as they come …_  
> 

Ryuji throws the morning paper down on his table in disgust. It certainly didn’t take the media long to get wind of his surgery and rehabilitation. A week to be exact. He shifts his position in his chair and silently wishes he’d stayed in bed this morning. He’d been moping for the past week, still depressed about his upcoming recovery period.

It’ll get better, he tells himself. His rehab will be done before he knows it. He can finally get off the pain killers littering his coffee table. He needs a change of scenery. Otherwise he thinks he’ll start climbing the walls. Ryuji hears his phone chirp happily from its spot on the kitchen table. 

_I’ve got a free room here for as long as you need it._

Ryuji smiles at the text on his screen. He could always count on his childhood friend, Akira, to make him smile.

He tapped out a quick reply before stumbling to his closet to retrieve his suitcase. 

_Be there soon._

* * *

Ryuji met Akira when they were in high school. Akira was the mysterious transfer student. Perfect grades, but unassuming nonetheless. They became fast friends after they bumped into each other on the subway.

Even after university, when Akira moved back to his hometown to look after his parents, the two stayed in contact. Ryuji didn’t really have anything planned when he told Akira he would be there soon. But, really, they never did seem to have formal plans when they met up. 

Inaba is always hot and humid in the summer, nothing but fluffy pink peach blossoms and blue sky for miles. Ryuji watches from Akira's porch, taking in the silence and calm. The sun is starting its slow descent below the horizon, the white clouds cutting through the sky like the swirls in candied mints. The air is still, but it feels charged with some type of palpable energy. 

When he was filming, there was little time for anything else. Everything was connected somehow to the film. Every waking thought, movement, or dialogue circled back in some way. It wasn’t until production wrapped that Ryuji could let his mind wander. How much simpler his life could be if he could stay here. Away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. 

He could feel Akira’s presence next to him. Ryuji eyes him out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve missed this, y’know.”

His childhood friend smiles at him, removing his glasses to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Yeah? Y’know you’re welcome here any time.”

Ryuji turns, eyes locking on Akira’s. “Thanks man.”

The space between them is charged, all the tension melting from Ryuji’s limbs, as he turns his attention to look at the horizon. He can feel Akira’s eyes on him. 

“You okay?” Ryuji asks, tilting his head a tiny bit. 

“Yeah,” Akira says, the lilt in his tone lazy and carefree. “Just thinkin s’all.” 

Ryuji sighs, before stretching his arms above his head, a bead of sweat trickling down the small of his back. “Anything you care to share?”

Akira tilts his head, working out the kinks in his neck as he contemplates the best way to proceed. “Just about the future. How I’m kinda glad you’re …” 

Ryuji watches Akira closely as his voice trails off. His mouth is open a little, bottom lip slack. He finds all the words he wants to say stall in his chest the longer he stands and stares at Akira. He kicks his shoe, his fingers scratching his jaw in silence. It’s a nervous habit, one Ryuji knows Akira has seen countless times before.

The unspoken words melt away as Ryuji finds himself leaning in, pressing his mouth to Akira’s. His lips are soft and yielding as Ryuji shifts, pressing closer. He feels like he’s trying to catch lightning in a bottle as he feels Akira’s mouth open under his. He never wants the kiss to end. 

Eventually, they break apart. Ryuji finds he has a death grip on Akira’s shirt, and it takes his hand about two seconds too long to release their grip. His fingers smooth the wrinkles in the fabric, before he pulls away. 

The air is still as night falls around them. “I’m glad I’m here too, Akira, “ Ryuji finally says, before he interlaces their fingers. Akira’s hand is warm in his.

“So am I,” Akira agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
